


Кружась в прекрасном танце

by EkaterinaAlekseevna



Category: Animamundi Dark Alchemist
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2521292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EkaterinaAlekseevna/pseuds/EkaterinaAlekseevna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Разрешение на перевод, разумеется, получено.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Кружась в прекрасном танце

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Beautiful Circle of Dance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/866043) by [MiniNephthys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys). 



> Разрешение на перевод, разумеется, получено.

Подхваченный вихрем событий, последовавших за приснопамятным балом, Георик не вспоминал об использованном им тогда для проникновения в королевскую сокровищницу прикрытии — благо, ни времени, ни веских причин для этого у него не было. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока его история не подошла к своему логическому завершению, вновь расставившему всё по местам и вернувшему его с Михаэлем в точку отсчёта, сохранив воспоминания о случившемся лишь им двоим.  
И даже после этого мысль о том маленьком обмане, возможно, так ни разу и не пришла бы ему в голову, если бы однажды он не обнаружил своего о чем-то глубоко задумавшегося друга в башне замка.  
— Что у тебя на сердце, Михаэль?  
— Ничего, заслуживающего внимания, — со вздохом отозвался тот. — Тогда, в прошлом, которое помним только я и ты, на королевском балу я встретил некую даму. И до сих пор не могу понять своего безрассудства: настолько увлечься женщиной, которую прежде никогда не встречал и с тех пор больше не видел, и которая теперь даже не вспомнит о нашей встрече!  
Георик был уверен в том, что знает, о ком говорит Михаэль, и даже более того — он знал, что вышеупомянутая «дама», как бы неловко ни было ему это признавать, также прекрасно помнит ту встречу.  
— Что ж... довольно странно видеть тебя настолько увлеченным какой-то леди, — сказал он, раздумывая, стоит ли ему объясниться с другом прямо здесь и сейчас... Хотя, если подумать, в этом случае ему также пришлось бы признаться и в том, с какой целью был затеян тот маскарад. А в способности Михаэля великодушно простить ему кражу из королевской сокровищницы Забериск уверен не был.  
— Воистину. Она не похожа ни на одну из когда-либо встреченных мною женщин, — выражение лица Михаэля выдавало его влюбленность — чувство, охваченным которым друга Георику доводилось видеть лишь раз, несмотря на то, что он знал его с детства. — Возможно, для меня это второй шанс: ведь я отпугнул ее своим напором, и если — нет, когда! — я встречу ее снова, то буду более деликатен и терпелив в ухаживании.  
— Желаю удачи. — «Она тебе понадобится», — подумал Георик. — Ты, случайно, не выяснил, как ее зовут? У Сен-Жермена или кого-нибудь еще?  
Михаэль хмуро покачал головой.  
— Сен-Жермен уклонился от ответа, когда я спросил его! Из ревности, не иначе — очевидно, ему она тоже была небезразлична...  
Георик не мог больше сдерживаться и засмеялся.

***  
Так как же он в конечном итоге оказался в том же самом платье на королевском балу — причем в этот раз без какого-либо намерения что-то украсть?..  
Пусть он сам не до конца мог поверить в то, что собирался сейчас сделать, но истории любви Михаэля требовалось логическое завершение. Мягкий отказ будет гораздо лучшим выходом из положения, нежели смех в лицо... По крайней мере, так Георик рассуждал, входя в бальную залу.  
Это белое платье его матери так красиво... И оно точно заслуживает лучшего применения. Возможно, когда Лилит подрастет, она тоже наденет его на бал.  
Как Георик и ожидал, Михаэль подошел к нему почти сразу же, выждав столько, сколько смог — подобно псу, которого лишь недавно отучили бросаться на незнакомых людей и для которого такая сдержанность все еще непривычна.  
— Простите меня, прекрасная леди, но не окажете ли Вы мне честь, позволив пригласить Вас на танец?  
Георик склонил голову в знак согласия и был немедленно увлечен в центр залы к танцующим. Он пытался не обращать внимания на комментарии других гостей — которые, вероятно, говорили то же самое, что и в прошлый раз, — и сосредоточил свое внимание на Михаэле и на том, чтобы правильно ставить ноги.  
— Я удивлен, что прекрасная женщина со столь изящными движениями пришла без партнера, — заметил Михаэль, несомненно, памятуя о том, что в прошлый раз ему пришлось отбивать Георика у Сен-Жермена.  
Предусмотрительно сделав голос повыше, Георик ответил:  
— Вы очень любезны, сэр Рамфет. Но я могла бы сказать то же самое и о Вас.  
— Члены королевской гвардии обычно не танцуют на балах... — вздохнул Михаэль. — Но Вы правы: даже приди я сюда для этого, мне некого было бы пригласить. Кажется, для нас обоих это удачно сложилось, не находите?  
— Сэр...  
— Зовите меня Михаэль.  
Георик опустил взгляд.  
— Я не могу ответить на Ваши чувства.  
Ошеломленный отказом, Михаэль сбился с шага, но тут же взял себя в руки.  
— По крайней мере, скажите мне, почему?  
Следующие слова должны были прозвучать как можно более убедительно.  
— Я вдова, сэр, и хотя в соответствии с обычаем Камазена срок моего траура давно подошел к концу, мое сердце по-прежнему болит при воспоминании о муже. Я не могу принять Ваших ухаживаний.  
Помолчав, Михаэль наконец кивнул, по-видимому, поверив ему.  
— Мне очень жаль. Я не хотел ни оскорбить его память, ни оказать на Вас давление... Пожалуйста, простите меня.  
— Вы ни в чем не виноваты, — Георик выскользнул из его объятий и сделал паузу, прежде чем сказать последнее слово перед расставанием. — Вы хороший человек, Михаэль Рамфет, и я уверена, что однажды у Вас появится партнер, с которым Вы сможете танцевать столько, сколько Вам будет угодно.  
С этими словами она повернулась и вышла из бальной залы.

***  
— Безутешная вдова, стало быть? Неудивительно, что ты ее спугнул, — сказал Георик, выслушав рассказ Михаэля. — Тем не менее, тебе повезло, что ты смог с ней объясниться.  
— Повезло... Полагаю, так оно и есть, — тяжело вздохнул Михаэль. — Хотя мне все равно кажется, что безутешен здесь именно я.  
— Ты всегда так серьезен. Есть в Камазене и другие женщины, и многие из них без ума от красивого капитана гвардии. — Георик похлопал Михаэля по плечу и, не удержавшись, добавил:  
— И если тебе обязательно нужен привлекательный темноволосый партнер для танцев, то, думаю, я вполне тебе подойду.


End file.
